


Fairy Tail Couple?

by RinKitsune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Love, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKitsune/pseuds/RinKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorcerer Weekly has decided they wanted to do a photo shoot and interview for the hottest Fairy Tail couple. Problem is... No one can decide what couple should represent the Fairy Tail Guild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tail Couple?

It was another normal day in Magnolia. Well, as normal as it could get with the Fairy Tail Guild in town. What was the Guild doing on this seemingly normal day?

Mirajane was cleaning up the bar when she noticed the master deep in thought.

"Master, is something wrong?" Mira asked happily. The master looked at her then back at the paper. Said paper was the reason he was having such conflicting emotions. Makarov then got a brilliant idea in his head. He stood up on the bar stool and shouted for everything in the guild to hear.

"Listen up you brats! Sorcerer Weekly wants to do a photo shoot and interview with this guilds best couple! Now I have been debating on who that would be! But, the more I thought about it the more I don't know who is together. So, before making a final decision I want to know who's together and why you think you should represent our Guild!" There were a lot of blank stares and some people looked at each other for an answer. Cana put done her barrel of booze and stood up.

"Master, I don't think you should be asking those sorts of questions." Cana said. Makarov nodded slowly, then looked up with a glint in his eye.

"Cana are you hiding something from us?" Makarov grinned. Cana sat back down and muttered something into her booze. Then someone else stood up.

"Well, I for one think it should be me and Elfman! I mean we obviously are the best choice." Evergreen shouted. Everyone looked to her then at Elfman. Elfman looked to say the least like a tomato. "Elfman, stop being so shy we are a couple and it's about time everyone new it!"

Elfman put his head in his hands and just whispered, "Man..."

"If you think you are the best couple in this, you are sorely mistaken." Freed was the next one to stand up.

"What are you talking about Freed. Why are you even in this? You don't have a lover!" Evergreen shouted. Freed smiled and looked at everyone around the guild. He walked up to Laxus and sat on his lap. People eyes were wide.

"I do have a lover. His name is Laxus Dreyar. He used Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. Maybe you heard of him." Freed has a smirk of triumph. Laxus put a hand around his waist to hold him on his lap.

"Well, that's one way to come out to the guild..." Laxus muttered. Makarov looked from Freed to Laxus.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a lover! You brat!" Makarov yelled at Laxus. He just shrugged and everyone turned back to the bickering.

"Well, me and my sugar are already married and have a child! So we should be your choice!" Bisca yelled. Alzack nodded from her side. The couples there started bickering about wanting to be on the front page. Mira just shook her head. She couldn't believe her brother was really with Evergreen. It came as a shock but she decided as long as he was happy she was happy to. Lisanna came up and sat at the bar.

"Do you think the guild will make a decision?"

"I'm not sure. Master is just quietly listening." Mira replied.

The doors burst open and Mira looked at the new arrivals. It was Lucy, Erza, Wendy and Levy. They walked up to the bar and watched what was happening.

"Mira what is going on?" Erza asked. She looked like she was about to blow and change into a requip to make this all stop.

"Well, you see what happened was is the master got a letter from sorcerer weekly saying they wanted Fairy Tail Guild's best couple. So, now everyone is fighting over that right. So far the only ones that I didn't know were couple were Evergreen and Elfman. Oh, and Freed and Laxus seem to be an item as well." Mira finished off her information with a giggle and a smile. While the girls that were listening just stared in shock.

"What do you get if you win best couple?" Lucy asked.

"You get the front page on the magazine and a photo shoot with your other half and a interview."

Lucy's mouth opened. This was her chance to be known through out the world as a great wizard. They would have to pay attention then. Lucy walked straight to a table and jumped up on it. She grabbed one of her keys and yelled, "Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" Everyone heard the doorbell sound. They looked at Lucy and Loke was standing right next to her.

"Master, Loke and I are the best choice I mean look how good we look together!" Lucy then started posing and all the guys were cheering. Loke put his hand to his face and shook his head.

"Lucy you summoned me here because of this... It looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." There was a evil glint in his eye and he picked her up and walked out of the guild. Everyone heard her cries and yet no one dared to go help her. With Lucy gone the guild began fighting again. Romeo walked up to Wendy and held her hand tightly.

"Romeo?" Wendy was very confused. Mira looked at two and had a knowing smile on her face. Romeo walked up to Master Makarov with Wendy in tow.

"M-master... I think we should be the couple..." Makarov looked down and he smiled big. He began laughing not because it was funny but because he loved seeing his children happy. He patted Wendy and Romeo on the head and they smiled up at him. The two walked off too a table that wasn't near the fighting.

"Wow Romeo that was really cool!" Mira heard from Wendy. She sighed she was wondering when this business was all going to be over with.

"Master when is sorcerer weekly coming in?"

"Tonight, that's why I want to choose someone soon." Levy walked up to the master and stared at him.

"Master I am with Gajeel and I know he's not here right now but, this is the obvious choice for you to make. We love each other and ... and ..." She felt someone's hand on her shoulder and it was Gajeel's. She looked up at him with a big blush on her face.

"We don't need to be on some cover of some magazine for everyone to know how we feel." He said and wasn't looking at her as if he didn't care. She smiled at him and hugged him and gave a kiss to his cheek. Since it was still early in the day Makarov had time to pick who he felt should have this honor.

"Everyone listen, that will be enough fighting! Anymore and I will make sure to handle you myself." Erza said and the whole guild quieted down. Everyone went to there respective seats and it was quiet. Erza sat down at the bar and ordered a piece of cake. When Mira gave her a slice she was extremely happy. She began thinking over everything that was going on. The best couple of Fairy Tail? They had to be strong. They had to have a lot of love for there partner. They must know when the other one was in danger. She went through her brain to all the candidates. It was times like these she wished she knew were Jellal was. He would think this sort of thing funny.

~~~~

It was getting later and later in the day and Makarov still hadn't chose anyone. Everyone was beginning to think he wasn't going to choose. He was still seated in the same spot he was when he announced everything. All of a sudden there was a big boom outside. Makarov jumped from where he was and ran outside. The rest of the guild did the same.

"You shitty Flame for brains! I told you to stop it hurts!" Everyone knew that tone of voice and that nickname. It was Gray and he was fighting with Natsu... again.

"Oh come on! Suck it up snowflake! I know it doesn't hurt that bad for you to almost slash me with your ice sword!" Natsu yelled back. The guild watched in mild curiosity of what was happening. What hurt?

"Well, it hurts every time you do it! I'm going to be covered in bite marks because of you!" The two boys obviously didn't notice they had a crowd of viewers and kept on yelling at each other.

"We get back from a mission and I want everyone to know your mine! I don't want to walk in there and see Juvia with those damn eyes go 'Oh Gray-sama carry me off to bed and lets spend forever together'." Natsu was mimicking Juvia. It was probably a good thing Juvia wasn't at the guild right now and out on a month mission.

"Damn it Natsu. Stop being so possessive! I never had a thing for Juvia it was always you and we discovered that on the mission you idiot!" Everyone was to stunned to move to stop them even Erza was froze in place.

"Oh I know we accomplished that I got to hear your lovely voice underneath me begging for more." Natsu was grinning. Gray lurched forward and tackled Natsu to the ground. Natsu wasn't ready for it and felt the air being pushed out of him.

"Dammit Natsu! You idiot flame head. I'm yours you don't need to bite me to show everyone that..." Gray whispered but mostly everyone could hear it. Natsu let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, it took us a long time to figure out that we loved each other. Now I don't want anyone to take you away." Natsu nuzzled into Gray's neck. Natsu could feel gray smiling into him.

"Your not going to lose me..." They looked at each other and leaned forward and slowly kissed each other. Natsu flipped gray over so he was underneath him. Natsu began leaving kisses on Grays jaw and down his neck. He kissed the many bite marks on Gray as if to say I'm sorry. Gray began panting a little when Natsu's hand was rubbing his hip bones all the while he was still kissing Gray's neck and began giving small licks. Levy covered Wendy's eyes and Gajeel covered Romeo's. Those poor children.  Makarov coming out of the daze of learning the two children he thought hated each other were actually in love with each other. He cleared his throat so the two boys would hear it. They jumped and Natsu looked to see where the sound was coming from.

"Uh, hey gramps... Everyone else... Lovely day to be outside isn't it?" Natsu looked down to see Gray wide eyes and a huge blush on his face that went from his ears to his neck. He pushed Natsu off and Natsu went rolling away.

"What the hell was that for!?" Natsu yelled as he got up. Gray got up and they slammed their foreheads against each other.

"Gee, I don't know you were raping me in front of the whole guild. Aren't you suppose to have good hearing and a great nose. You couldn't smell them because?" Gray was glaring at Natsu.

"Raping?! Yeah right you would have skewered me with your ice if you didn't really want it! You really are a exhibitionist!" Before more could be said Erza walked up to them and hit them both on the head.

"Honestly you two, you were acting so nicely and now you are fighting again. I didn't expect you two to be like this with each other. But, things happen for a reason. Now stop fighting and get along you are a couple now are you not?" Erza stared them down. They both let out a sigh. Fighting all these years was going to be a rough habit to break. They both got up and stared at the whole guild.

"Did anyone else expect that couple?" Bixslow said under his breath.

"How much of that did you hear?" Gray asked simply. Everyone looked at each other. Makarov stepped forward.

"We heard every thing. Natsu you insolent brat you should know when your partner isn't comfortable. Also thanks for the show." Makarov grinned up at the two boys.

"You all are a bunch of perverts! I'm starving let's go eat." Everyone laughed and they made their way into the guild. When they went inside they started having a celebration. This celebration was for all the new couple in Fairy Tail. Makarov was getting very drunk and wasn't even thinking about the Sorcerer Weekly magazine.

```

A young lady walked in to the Guild known as Fairy Tail. Everyone was laughing and yelling and was that a flying cat? She blinked and kept walking towards the bar.

"Hi, I'm here from Sorcerer Weekly and I'm here for the couple that will be representing this guild." Mira looked up and smiled not sure who it was going to be.

"Oh, let me get the Master. He will tell you who it is." The young lady known as Hana nodded and waited. So this was the Fairy Tail Guild. They were loud and wait there are three flying cats now. This guild sure is a mystery... She had read up on this guild. They had a lot of strong mages here. One being Erza Scarlet. Hana looked around to see if she could find her. After a little bit of looking she did. She was waving her sword around and threating people. She was extremely scary... An old man walked up to Hana and hiccupped.

"Hello miss, the couple I chose to represent Fairy Tail are up in my office. Good luck." The old man pointed to the office and walked away and Hana presumed it was the Master of the Guild. She let out a sigh and walked toward the office. In the office she saw two boys. One with pink hair and the other with raven hair.

"Hello, My name is Hana and I will be taking your photo's and asking you questions. Let's start first with the questions." Natsu and Gray nodded their heads in unison.

"What are your names?"

"Natsu Dragneel"

"Gray Fullbuster"

Hana's eyes widened these two were supposed to hate each other and always be fighting. But, they were the couple sent to represent the Guild. She shook her head and went to the next question.

"When did you to begin your relationship?"

"Last week on a mission. We realized that we were in love with each other after all these years." Natsu replied.

"What's it like being in a relationship with each other?"

N: "To be honest we are trying to stop fighting."

G: "We still get into the stupidest fights and that's what keeps it fun."

"Why do you think you were chosen for this?"

N: "We got something nobody else has."

G: "I don't know what that something is. To be honest I don't know why we were picked. The Master was drunk when he asked..." Hana looked between them both and let out a small sigh.

"What do you like to do in your free time together?"

N: "Kissing him is great and also-" Before he could finish Gray slapped him.

G: "Fighting to see who's stronger."

Hana was very confused by this couple. But she kept asking her questions and soon she was done but with one question left.

"What do you love about your partner?"

N: I love his Ice make magic. I love the way he gets in his stance when he fights. I love his eyes and most of all how strong he is." As Natsu said that he put his hand on Gray's chest where his heart is.

G: There are so many things about Natsu... His determination is a big one. He always fights for his guild even when the odds are stacked up against him." Hana then realized this wasn't some joke and that they actually felt something towards each other.

"Well that's all the questions I have. Now for some pictures." They stood up and Natsu grabbed Gray by his waist and brought him closer. Gray put his hands on either side of Natsu's face and smiled at him. Hana was stunned and regained her composure and took pictures. They were in various positions that you could tell portrayed their love for each other. Hana soon left and walked too her office to get things ready to print.

A Week Later

The guild was peaceful and everyone was having a very lazy day. Erza burst the doors opened to the guild.

"The magazine with Fairy Tail's couple is out."

All eyes were on Erza and she began reading the statements.

"I had the opportunity to interview a very peculiar couple. Their names were Natsu Dragneel and Gray FullBuster. Now I know what your thinking if you have ever heard of them. How could they be a couple they fight all the time. But, the way I see it that's what made them love each other so much. I know I can't wait to see more of them soon." As she finished everyone looked toward Natsu and Gray who were grinning from ear to ear.

"These pictures are a little risqué Natsu." Erza said. There was one with Gray sitting on top of Natsu looking very seductive.

"Hey, we got really into the whole photo shoot. Hana wasn't complaining either." Natsu said.

It's not fair Natsu everyone already knows you!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes, but they needed to know that Gray is all mine." Natsu had a predatory grin on and grabbed Gray and began kissing him. Natsu pinched him and Gray let out a gasp and Natsu swirled his tongue inside Grays mouth and Gray let out a quiet moan. Natsu stopped so Gray could breathe.

"I love you Gray..."

"I love you too Natsu..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is my first fic. So, let me know what you think. It's probably crappy. But, whatever. I do not own any of the characters or the anime or anything else. Except the plot and Hana. ;P


End file.
